


Moving In

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: It is not Orochi's most subtle of moves.
Relationships: Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'space'

"Do you even have the space for this?" Kagero questioned as she helped Orochi lug a gorgeous, painted cabinet to her room. As retainer to Queen Mikoto, Orochi had a sizable room, but it was generally a disaster of whatever equipment she was using at the time for her divination or any of her other interests. Unless Orochi had actually cleaned up in the last few days... 

"It's going where the futon usually is," Orochi replied. "What does Orochi need with sleep when she is busy with the future." 

She paused. 

"Also, we both agreed this cabinet is fantastic." 

"It is," Kagero replied. And she'd also gotten the answer she had half-suspected. "But..." 

"I'll just have to sleep with you every night," Orochi continued with a wink as she shifted the cabinet's weight enough to open slide her door open quickly. "I daresay that will not be a problem? I've already foreseen..." 

Kagero was tempted, for just a moment, to laugh. Yes, of course it would be fine. They should have done it ages ago, really... Her own room was far sparser and had room for them both to sleep. 

But had Orochi needed to make such a production of it all? 

Kagero knew the answer to that quite well. 

And the cabinet was lovely, too.


End file.
